Unexpected Love
by RoseSand
Summary: This is an alternative ending to the 406 episode. Tywin Lannister now has what he always wanted. His dwarf son gone and Jamie as his son and heir and he can marry him off to a suitable wife. Si what will happened with Jamie when he meets his big-mouthed and wild wife? And what will happened when she meets the Kingslayer? Will they grow to love each other or not. read and find out.
1. Unexpected Love

**Unexpected Love **

**Hello I hope that you will like my story. This is my first GOT fanfic and I am kind of nervous. I had this idea when I was re watching the fourth season with my sister and it is when Jamie said that he will become son and heir for Tywin. It got me thinking what would happened and here it is. Shea did not come to testify so Tyrion said what Jamie wanted him to. I hope that you will like my Oc's because they are very important to me. Okay I will let you go on with it and I hope you will review. **

"Tyrion Lanister you are guilty of killing King Joffery the first of his name do you wish to to speak now." Tywin Lanister glared at his son who he hated with all of his heart and was happy to finally get rid of him.

Tyrion looked at hos father who looked coldly at him and remembered the conversation he had with Jamie who had said to plead fro mercy and to be send to the wall. He might have been sent there and be celibate with no sweet pussy for the rest of his life but at least he will be alive.

"All I ask is for mercy and to be sent to the Wall where I will spend the rest of the life in misery." he said and looked down.

"All right then. Sending you to the Wall will be a better punishment then death seeing how much you like laying with whores. In three days you will be taken to the Wall where you will spend the rest of the life. This case is finished. Take him to his cell." Tywin said and both Tyrion and Jamie took a deep breath of relieve. Jamie was grateful that his little brother will be alive, he may not see him for the rest of his life but he will be alive.

Lord Varys was glad that his friend was going to live. It would be a shame to end a life of a man who could outsmart them all. Even though he testify against him to save save his skin he never wanted him to be dead.

People started to move from the throne room, some where satisfied with the verdict some where not but the Hand of the King had spoken and there was nothing that could be done. Jamie went over to his brother with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry brother I wish that there could be something more that I could do." Tyrion looked at Jamie with hie eyes empty eyes.

"Please Jamie you have done more than enough, you saved my life. I could never repay you. What have you done to make father agree with this?" Jamie looked down but said.

"I gave him my word that I will leave the Kings Guard, that I will take the place as his son and heir and that I will marry a suitable woman and father children." Tyrion gave out a dry laugh.

"Well he finally had what he always wanted. You as his son and heir and my gone as far a s possible. What are you going to do with out dear sister." Jamie had forgotten about Cercei and what will he do with her. Yes he still loved her and he will always love her but things did change between them. He changed and he could never forgive her for what she had done to Tyrion.

"Nothing, she will stay here with Tommen and I will go to the rock and marry some Noble woman that father chooses and we will spend the rest of our life separate." Somehow the answer did not bother him as much as it should.

"Well thank you brother for saving my life and I wish that you're wife will bring you as much happiness as you deserve and that you have many strong sons." Tyrion said

"Well I doubt it but I wish you to use that head of your at the Wall, they sure could use you." Both brothers embraced tightly and teared up at prospect of never seeing each other again. They looked at each other once again and Jamie watched as the guard took his brother away. He looked once again at his father and sister and gave them a hard and hateful look and left the Throne room realising that the only family he had is going to be taken away from him.

3 days later Tyrion was riding down the Kings Road to the Wall. After half of the day next to 3 smelly and dirty men that glared at him and wanted to kill him was enough for him and he was about to bang his head on the bars of the cage. He closed eyes and prayed to the Gods that they give him strength to finish the journey. This is the worst situation that he has been ever been. He heard some commotions with grunts and screamed from the guards and when he opened his eyes half of the men where dead. His heart began to beat furiously in his chest. Great after all that trouble from Jamie he id going to get killed now. The masked men on the horses killed the men quickly and when they got to the cage the pried it opened and killed the men quickly and painlessly. When they got to Tyrion one man smiled cruelly at him and Tyrion had one thought in his mind; "I'll see you soon Mother" before it all went black.


	2. Meetings

Chapter 2: Meetings

_Lord Tywin _

_I am sorry to inform you that your son Tyrion Lannister is dead. My bird were keeping very closely to them and the have informed me that they were attacked by men in masks. No one survived and that included you son. Please take my sincere apologies and I hope you are well._

_Lord Varys. _

Tywin Lannister read the letter and did not feel anything. Not even a little bit of regret that his son. His own flesh and blood had died. He never cared about his son and he hated him for killing the woman that he loved his ray of sunshine. Its a relieve that this monstrosity is gone from the world and that he would not have to feel shame because of him. Tywin hid the letter in his desk so no one would find it especially Jamie because he would want to postpone the wedding and he can't have that. They were already on their way. 3 night ago they have made it to Casterly Rock and their guess should be here in a weeks time. This wedding will happened and Jamie will produce heir that will have a Lannister name and will rule the Rock in future less. Its a good thing that Tyrion was convicted it only bough benefit to the family. Tywin leaned back on his chair and for the first time in a long time he smiled

* * *

A young girl was sitting on her horse and she was very uncomfortable. Not because she was on the horse. She really loved horsed and riding and she could do it for days at a time but because of he dress. It was too tight on her and it was making her breathless. The heat was not helping either. For what it seemed like a hundredth time she tried to pry the dress away from her body. When she couldn't she sighed and looked at the castle that they were nearing too. This is going to be her home from now on. It was not an ugly place. It was the opposite. It was very beautiful. The sun was shining and the sea was a beautiful turquoise colour and the castle was very beautiful. She will be the lady of of Casterly Rock and she will have to marry the Kingslayer Jamie Lannister. She did not care that he had killed the Mad King. He had done the country a favour by killing him but that does not change the fact that he killed a king the man that he was supposed to protect. She will still have to marry him. Of course she had hear other rumours like the fact that he laid with his sister and that her children were actually his but her parents raised her right. She was not going to believe those rumours she will make up her own mind about it. About him

She was sad that she had to leave her home on Bravos and her family and especially her two younger brothers at home. She will miss them and teaching them how to fight sword and spears and how to use a bow. She will miss running around with them and having the cook scold them but then laugh at their antics. She would miss running around them to try and catch them for taking her stuff. The most she will miss her dear parent and their bickering. She will miss all of it. She wanted to cry at the though but she was strong, she can't cry about it anymore.

She knew that it was her time t get married. She was starting to get old now at 19 name days. The idea of marriage never appealed to her. She was too wild and too carefree for that. She couldn't imagine watching what she had to say and do because it would be to expected of her. She did not want to be around just to make babe. It was not who she was but she still had to do it. It was not up to her. She was going to marry a man who is twice her age.

Once again she tried to pry the dress away from her but it was no use. Her handmaid had tied it to tight. She hated that dress when they will get there she will rip it to pieces.

"Will she stop fidgeting so much you will fall from the horse." she hear a low and raspy voice and a man on a horse rode next to her. It was her father who had a goofy smile on the face. " I told you to sit it a carriage it would be more comfortable for you with that dress on." she said and his daughter glared at him.

"Who do you think I am to sit in a carriage some Queen. Father I will never ride in a carriage." she said and gave her father a cocky look.

"Well of course not. I forgot that I has a son with a body of a woman. Really you should be born as a boy." Alec Pompeii said to his daughter with a big smile.

"I know the Gods have made a mistake giving me the wrong body. But I blame it all on you father. Have you not wished for a daughter so much then I would be born a boy."

"I already had four sons so I apologize if I wanted a little princess for myself who will look at me with those beautiful eyes and learn how to dance and needle work but no I was given a daughter who would rather widdle a sword and play in the mud. I don't know why the Gad have cursed me with a child like you." Alec said

"Well you will not have to bother with me any more since I will be wed in a few short days." she said with a hint of resentment in her voice.

" Katherine you know that if I had a choice I would not make you marry him but Tywin Lannister had saved my life once and I owed him ad favour and he wanted our children to marry. I can't break my word you know me." Katherine signed and looked down for a second to collect herself. She knew that her father would never marry her off to just somebody. Her father was a man of her words and she knee dad. Katherine looked at her father who was now looking at the road ahead of them. He made a presence. He was a big man, her was very tall and burly. And he intimidated everyone just coming into the room. He was olive skin dark brown hair that was tied back and dark brown eyes. She was a hard man fighting many wars but with his family he was always gentle and caring. He was also very playful and everyone loved him and loved working for him because he treated them like family. He liked to give back to his community and even though he was the the richest man in Bravos he was not vain and he did not let it go to his head.

"I know father I just don't want to leave you and mother and my home." Katherine said and smiled sadly. Alec looked at her daughter still in awe at the beauty that was sitting in a horse next to him. He still remembered that beautiful babe that he held in his arms the first moments in this word. How she stopped crying when he held her and how she looked at him with those doe eyes and captured his heart. That little girl was long gone and in front of him was a woman her fiery red hair matching her fiery personality. Her freckly complexion from spending too much time on the sun and those brown eyes that matched his. She was a beauty and that Jamie Lannister was a lucky man to be marrying her.

"Don't play that game with me. You just don't want to leave you sword master and those marches that you always go to. You will not miss me." Alec said jokingly to his daughter

"You are right father I will not miss you at all." they both become quiet for a couple of minuted just content listening to the waves.

"Can I kill him if I am not happy?" Katherine asked her father jokingly with a hint of seriousness in her voice and her father picked up on it.

"Child don't be talking thinks like that. The wrong people may hear you." Alec said with a hard look in his eyes.

"So what I am going to be in a unhappy marriage then. What if I will be miserable." She said serious now.

"Child give it a chance first. Don't go assuming that it;s all going to be bad from the start. What if you fall in love with him? He may be a good man." he said looking at his child

"What if I am miserable? What if he is going to hit me?" Katherine asked worriedly.

"Then contact me and I will make sure that he disappears from the face of the Earth." Alec said and Katherine smiled. Even that she will be separated from her family she will not be alone.

"How long is it going to take to get to the bloody rock." Both of them heard another vice say. It was very melodic. They looked at the carriage that was next to them and another red head poked her head from the window her violet eyes piercing angrily at them. It was Kira Pompeii the wife of Alec and the mother of Katherine. She had enough of the journey and wanted to take a proper bath.

Alec looked at his wife with eyes full of love and blew and kiss to her. She was far from amused.

"Don't go blowing kissed at me My Lord I am not happy. I just want this bloody journey to end all ready." She had a frown on her face but her eyes were shining with love for her husband.

"How is our daughter supposed to learn how to be a proper lady when her mother uses that kind of foul language." Alec said to his wife with a scolding look.

"I was a proper Lady until I married you and I can still be a proper Lady when the situation requires it to be and I did not hear you complaining about my foul language last night." she said and Katherine looked at her parent with a disgusting look.

"You are both disgusting and I don't want to hear anymore of this conversation. Good bye." Katherine said and rode off ahead. Her parent laughed and continued the journey. They had to meet their daughters future husband today.

**Thank you for the great response from you and I hope that you like it. katherinemikaelson this is for you I have called her Katharine and she was supposed to be a read-head so I hope that you like it. I am opened to suggestions and I hope that I will not disappointed you. Please review, it will make my day.**


	3. I will spend my life with you

Chapter 3: I will spend my life with you

"_How dare you leave me here all on my own just to save our dwarf of a brother. He killed our mother." Cersei Lannister screamed at her brother seething._

"_You plotted to kill him why, why would you do that he is our brother. You are foolish to blame him for something he didn't mean. He was just a babe. I gave father my word and I will stand by it. I don't care what you thing. I can never forgive you for trying to kill our brother." Jamie looked at Cersei and she was very angry. She could not believe that her brother, her lover will leave her alone here in the pit of the snakes. How will she cope. _

"_So you are choosing him over me. The only person that ever knew the real you, the person that loved. You are giving up on me." she sounded hurt right now. She can't loose Jamie, they belong together. _

"_I will not break my oaf sister I have broken one too man and I will keep this one and you were right everything changed. I was too long away from you. I have learned how to cope and so have you. We will be fine." Jamie said and leaving her._

"_If you leave now there will be no coming back from this, there will be no coming back to me when that little whore will not satisfy you." she shouted at him and when he didn't respond she threw the goblet that she was holding at the wall. When that did not help she began throwing everything in her room before sinking down her knees and crying._

That has been over moon ago. Jamie had left the Kingsguard that day and was on the road the next. His father wanted him gone form the Kings Landing before he changed his mind. His father travelled with him. It has been a long time since he been to his home. Over 10 name days to be exact and it was as it remembered. Absolutely breathtaking. He spend many happy days here when he was a child with his mother laughed in the background. He sure did miss her. A lot.

Today he will meet his bride and they will be married in a weeks time. He was looking forward to it. That even sounded wrong in his head and he did not even dare to say it out loud. He was regretting his decision. How can he me married to a woman he did not know and father children . The only relationship he had was with Cersei and it was a very toxic relationship, he knew that. He threw and child from a tower for him to die for that love. He did miss Cersei but not as much as he though that he would and that thought disturbed him a little but it was for the best. Chances are that they will never see each other again. He will stay here and be with his wife.

He stood in his balcony looking at the waves crashing on the cliffs when his Squire Ira came over to him.

"My Lord your Lord father want to see you in his chambers." Ira was a young man only 13 name days old but he was tall for his age and he when he will stop growing he will be bigger than Jamie.

"I will be right over there Ira go to the kitchen and tell the cook that I demand that you have as much pigeon pie as you want." Ira's blue eyes shone brightly.

"Thank you My Lord." he said and ran out of the room. Jamie shoo his head with a smile on his face and went to his father's chamber.

"You wanted to see me father?" he asked Tywin who was sitting at his desk in the room writing a letter.

"Yes I did. Your betrothed will be here at midday. I need you to be nice to her. I don't care if you two fall in love or not. You will be wed in seven days time and I give you six moons time to put a child in her or she will be killed and someone else will be chosen for you." Tywin said looking at his son with had cold eyes.

"How can you be so cruel. You would kill a innocent girl just because she cannot conceive a child. What if by the Gods I will fall on love with her." Jamie was still shocked sometimes at his father heartlessness.

"I don't care about that I care about heir and if that girl is useless she will be disposed and a new one will be chosen. Now go and get ready and make an impression because her father is paying a lot to have her here. He is the richest man in Bravos." Tywin said and went back to writing his letter. Jamie took a hint and left the room. Great now he had a time limit to get his wife pregnant. He closed his eyes and prayed to Gods that he could at least communicate with his wife so she could keep her life.

Katherine looked around the castle and she was really impressed with it. It was a very beautiful castle and the view was just left her breathless. The water was so blue and so was the sky and the sun was shining brightly which meant more freckles for her. Katherine could see her living here and having her children running around the place. The head full of red and golden hair and their laughter echoing through the castle wall. She caught that though. It was the first time that she though about children. Ever. In her whole life she never wanted to have children or to marry yet she longed for those children that she just saw. She wanted to see their faces. For the first time she was actually looking forward to this marriage.

Katherine felt eyes on her and she found herself looking at brown eyes of her father and she smiled. She truly smiled for the first time since she found out that she knew of her betrothal. Her father mirrored she smile and he embraced his daughter with one arms. He had numbered days to do this before she got married and she will not be his little girl anymore. He let her go and the continued to be lead by the guard to the great hall where Tywin Lannister was waiting for them.

"Alec my friend it is go to see you again." Tywin said with a fake smile on his face and his voice was hard as he embraced Alec.

"You too friend it had been to long." Alec said as much pleasantly as he could. He was never a big fan of Tywin even though they fought side by side. He was to preoccupied with power and money. He just hoped that his son was not like him.

"I hope the journey was pleasant for you?" Tywin asked

"It was thank you for asking, you remember my wife Kira?" Kira stood next to her husband smiling pleasantly.

"Yes I do how could I forget. My Lady it is good to see you." Tywin said kissing Kira's hand

"Thank you for having us in you home My Lord." Kira said then looked at her daughter who stood next to her "and this is my daughter Katherine." Tywin looked at her with cold eyes. She was nice enough but he only saw her as a means for producing an heir. Once she will bore a son she could die at childbirth for all he cared. But an heir must be produced and with her genes it is likely to be a boy. Her mother bore seven children which six of them were boys. Good genes.

Katherine did not like that man at all. He was cold and hard and he did not like him. She was told that a week after the wedding he will leave Casterly Rock and his son will be ruling in his stead. She was counting the day until she left and she prayed that she did not have to see him anymore. He made her feel nauseas.

All of the heard footsteps coming in their direction and when they looked they saw a blond man. It must be Jamie Lannister. When he came closer Katherine looked closely at him and she had to admit that he was the most handsome man she ever saw. He had golden hair on that was shining in the sun. His eyes were piercing green. His gave was perfect all hard and chiseled his high cheek bones and full lips. He had a couple of scars on his face but they made him look even more handsome. He was tall and his clothes showed off his muscular frame. Katherine felt a little breathless but she blamed it on her tight dress. That is the only explanation.

Jamie came over to see a very tall man and a very short lady standing next to him. The man had intimidated him a little but he did not know that he should be really worried about the short woman standing next to him.

"My Lord, My Lady it is good to finally meet you." He extended a hand to his father-in-law which he gave a strong handshake and kissed his mother-in-law's hand. Then from behind her parents a woman came out and he nearly let him mouth fell to the ground.

"My Lady it is a pleasure to meet you." he said and he kissed her creamy and freckly hand. The young woman was taller by a head from her mother and she had a beautiful figure. She had a nice busty top and a small waits and her hips were wide and nice how he liked. She had fiery red hair that were mostly let down save the two strands from the front that were tied at the back. They looked like silk and he desperately wanted to run his hand through them. Her face looked like porcelain. She had creamy skin and a lot of freckles on her face which he really liked on her. They made her stand out in the crowd. Every woman he knew wanted panicky kept away from the sun to keep their skin clear to show that they were high born. He liked the fact that she was not like them. She had nice full lips that he will not mid kissing, she had a small cute nose and big brown eyes with eyelashes like feather dusters. He was very starstruck by his bride.

Katharine's eyes shone with excitement as she saw the way that her future husband was looking at her. He wanted her and suddenly she felt very empowered with that knowledge. She wanted to get to know the man who she will spend her life with and suddenly it was not such as terrible idea. She wanted to stay here.

"It is very nice to meet you as well My Lord." She smiled. Tywin looked at them and was glad that they had an attraction to each other at least they would not have problem making children. Suddenly before his eyes stood a woman who had a golden hair darker than him and those beautiful green eyes smiling at him while holding a babe in her arms. He desperately wanted to join her and take her in his arms but he shook himself form that vision and put a hard look back on his face and addressed his guest.

"You must be tired from the journey, my servants will take you to your rooms to get ready for the feast tonight."

"That would be a good idea My Lord. Thank you." Kira said and fallowed the servants. Katherine looked once again at Jamie before she left and blushed like crazy when he smiled at her and winked.

"Well at least you have taken a liking to each other. That is good. Remember what I said boy. I want heirs." Tywin said and left him standing alone. Great.

Jamie went back to his room and drank some wine. He was getting restless and he needed to get away from the room that soon he will share with his wife. It felt to small. He was wondering through the halls deep in though when he bumped into someone. He quickly caught that person and when he looked upon her face it was Katherine who was red on her face.

"I apologize My Lord. I was not watching where I was walking. My head was full of thoughts." she said and she could feel the heat in her face and she hated that he could make her feel like this. Like he had some sort of control over her.

"No My Lady it was completely my fault." Jamie said letting her go.

"Shall we just agree it was both of our fault." she said patting down her dress.

"We shall." Jamie chuckled "What are you doing wondering the castle alone my Lady." Jamie asked not seeing anyone behind her.

"Oh I just wanted to walk around the Castle My Lord. The room was closing upon me and I was feeling stuffed. And please call me Katherine we shall be wed soon." She smiled at him and he did the same

"Call me Jamie. Do you want to go to the ground balcony?" Jamie asked and Katherine nodded. Jamie took her to the biggest balcony that there is in the Castle. There was a comfortable seats there and a table and it enables you to eat there over watching the harbour and having a beautiful view. He had spend many days here with his mother as she was going her needle work.

"Its amazing here Jamie. I still can't get enough of the view."Katherine said looking at the view in awe.

"I know I still can not get used to this. I was absent from my home for nearly two decades. Of course your not even two decades old are you?" Jamie asked and Katherine looked at him seriously

"I am 19 name days Jamie but I am not a child. Does my age bother you?" Katherine asked Jamie with a serious look on her face. It might be forward but it was who she was. She was not about to hold back with him especially with him.

"I though that my age would bother you. I am not an young and handsome prince that most women dream of. I am older than you." Jamie stated.

"I never dreamed of young and handsome princes Jamie. I never dreamed about my dream wedding because I did not want to get married to anyone but now it does not seem so bad and you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, your not that bad of a looker." Katherine smiled at Jamie and he had to smile back, it was so infectious. They were going to get on well.

**So how did you like the chapter. It was a long one but I could no stop at any other point. So how did you like me bringing some feelings to the stone hard Tywin Lannister. And how did you like the meeting between our main characters. Was it good. As I said before I am open to suggestion and if there is anything that you want to see here just holler at me and I will try to make it happen. Please review and make my day and thank you reading.**


	4. Want you so bad

**Chapter 4: Want you so bad.**

Jamie woke up to the noise in the room and he looked to see Ira who was preparing a bath for him and he was very glad because with was a hot night and he needed a bath after the dream that he had.

He had dreamed about Cercei, they were back in Kings Landing and they had a night of passion. They were whispering their love for each other and that they wished that they could be together and how they missed each other. His heart clench as he remembered the dream missing Cercei. Even after all that she has done and after she pushed him away he still loved he so much that it was hard to forget about her even though he tried, and he tried so much he still loved her and will love her till the day that he dies.

He was fearing that he will never love his wife. She was very nice and so different ,she was like a fresh breath of air and he was very fond of her but he did not love her. Not yet and he was fearing that he never will. Sure she wanted to bed her and he wanted her badly especially after last night when she looked at him from under those long eyelash and when she was biting her lip or when she was blushing at him. He wanted to her moan with him on top of her like she moaned last night tasting that pigeon pie. He wanted to make her scream.

"Good morning My Lord I have ready a bath for you and you are expected to be at the Great Hall by the midday as your betrothed has planned a day for you two." Ira taken Jamie out of his musing about his betrothed. He was putting more water in the tub.

"Really and what did she have in mind." he said impressed that she was so forward. She liked the fact.

" No my Lord she wanted to pass on the message that she wanted you to be in the Great Hall at midday. I will bring your food My Lord." Ira said and he left the room. Jamie sat down in the tub and closed his eyes.

Katherine was very different from Cercei. She did not care about luxury and he loved to sun very much and she was care free with no worries in the world. He liked that but soon that will change. She will be married to him after all. Yet he saw so much of Cercei in her. They were both determines and strong-willed and they were not afraid to go for what they wanted. The biggest difference between them was that Cercei to get what she wants will hurt a lot of people Katherine will not. She is to kind to do so.

_Stop Jamie stop comparing them or you will never feel anything for your wife._ He though to himself. He can't compare them because they were so different. _Too _different. Yet so alike.

Jamie washed his face and opened his eyes._ Let her go Jamie. You need to let Cercei go. _He chanted that in his head for Gods now how long. He really needed to let go of Cercei but that was easier said than done. How can he let go of someone who he loved for so long and for whom he done so much. it's very hard and very painful.

Yet he can't look forward to get to know Katherine more. She made am impression on him last night on the feast. She was very talkative she talked so much that he barely had a chance to say a word but he did not mind she was very amusing and as the night moved on she got a little tipsy and she laughed a lot.

"By the Gods that is an amazing pigeon pie. I simply must get the recipe for this and give it to my mother. You know I have to t talk to the cooks and teach them how to do a Shepherd's pie . Its stuffed with lamb meat. It is to die for.

We have monkey in Bravos, they are very mean little creatures. I was walking with my little brother and that little devil jumped on my and messed up my hair and it ran away. I being me got angry and I tried to catch it but my problem was that I could not climb building as fast as they could.

You simply must show me Lannisport. I saw it briefly while we were riding here and it seemed like a nice place. I must see it.

You know I have 4 older brother and two young ones and I am the only girl so growing up they tried to make my life a living hell. They would start fights with me but I always won. I had no boundaries and usually I would bite them."

By then she was tipsy and she began giggling and Jamie could not help but to laugh along of her. She was just so amusing and she looked very adorable biting her lip to stop herself from giggling. He touched her lip to stop her from biting it and he moved his thumb alongside her bottom lip. It was full and warm and wet and he couldn't help but to feel aroused. He felt a tingling sensation when he touched her and his mouth became dry and his heart began to beat faster. She had closed her eyes her long eyelashes touching her cheeks and a blush creeped on her face.

"I will show you whatever you want My Lady" he whispered and took his thumb away from her lip. She opened her eyes and looked at him with those big brown eyes and whispered herself to him.

"Thank you My Lord." How can she have so much effect on him after so little time. He wanted her bad there was no denying that and he could not wait for him to get married. He wanted to see that beautiful body of hers.

The door opened and Ira came in with a tray of food and he put the tray on the table.

"Anything else you want My Lord?" He asked.

"No that would be all thank you Ira, you can go and train now." the boy left with a smile on his face. He liked training he wanted to be a knight someday.

Jamie got out of the tub and out put on his clothes he broke his fast thinking what his betrothed wanted from him. She probably wanted to see Lannisport, that was sure and he would gladly show it to her. He cant wait to meet her and see those beautiful brown doe eyes.

He kept himself busy by going with boring stuff to keep Casterly Rock going like the money and food supplies. He was the Lord of the rock and he was supposed to care about that sort of things. He was busy looking through some papers when he realised that it was midday already. He left things and rushed to the Great Hall where he found Katherine looking at the paintings.

"That is my grandfather Olaf." she jumped not realising that he was there standing behind her. She looked very beautiful. She had a light green flowing gown and her hair was flowing around her with the sided tied back. She turned around to look at him with a big smile on his face.

"Well he was very handsome, he looked a lot like you." she said

"Well he did have both hands so he was more complete." he meant it as a joke but he still found it hard that he only had one hand.

" A hand does make a person complete. His family does. It a feeling that you have of content, that he is happy with his life. A hand is just a hand, you are alive and that what matters." She said coming closer to him and touching his gold hand. He did not like people touching him but he did not mind hers. She touched where his stumped began and he though that she will look disgusted by it but she just took the Gold hand and put it away. She raised his hand to her lips and kissed it. He nearly jumped at the contact and his breeches were a bit tighter but he was touched that she did that. No one eer done something like that for him. Even Cercei was disgusted by his hand.

"There I like you better that way. He true you not hiding behind your families wealth. People would love you better that way. They would respect you more without you carrying a big hand made of gold and reminding them that your dogs eat better than them. With that hand you can feed an orphanage." she said and he was shocked by her. Not only did she thing about him and his reputation but other people. It was very important to him that she accepted him the way that he is. He was secretly worried that she could not accept him with no hand. He was a cripple after all.

"Thank you Katherine." he said stroking her freckly cheek. She leaned into his hand with a smile and closed eyes.

"No need to be thanking me. You will be my husband and I accept you as you are." she said and he though that she will not accept that he had a relationship with his sister and her children were his. She would not accept this no matter how bug her heart was.

"Still I felt the need t thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me. You will be a great Lady of Casterly Rock. Your people will love you." he said and she smiled at him

"You think so. I want the you people to like me. I am on outsider and I don't want them to cast me out. I want them to accept me." she stated worriedly.

"They will love you, how can they not. They will love you beyond compare." he whispered to her. He had his eyes on her lips and he wanted to kiss her so badly. He needed to feel her lips. They were getting closer so closer just inches when they heard a door slam and they broke apart. Both a little embarrassed. She blushed like a tomato and he scratched the back of his neck.

"So what did you have planned for us today." he asked and she looked anywhere but him.

"Yes I was thinking that you could show me Lannisport and then we could eat watching over there sea and maybe see the sunset." she said feeling stupid now. Maybe it was too romantic. She looked at him and he had a little smile on his face she gain her confidence. Since when did she get nervous around people. She never did but with him she felt that she always second guessed her self.

"That is a great idea. Shall we go."

And off they went. She was looking at the town the people and even the animals with so much fascination. She wanted to know everything about the town. She talked to people and made them laugh and it plain to see that they loved her all ready. She went to the orphanage and gave the food that the guard were holding as well as some clothes and toys. He never saw so many happy faces in his life. They loved her and she loved the people. He looked at her with fascination and with fondness and he loved that she was so kind. She had the biggest heart of the people that he knew. She reminded him of his mother who was kind and caring and she cared about her people. When she looked at him with those happy brown eyes he felt something inside him change and his heart flipped in his chest. She was taking over him and he knew it. He did not even want to fight it. How can he fight it. It was like the gravity was pushing him toward her. When they walked they drifted to each other. He wanted to be close to her.

They sat on a secluded cliff and they were eating the food that she prepared for them. There was some pigeon pie, some fruits and some dried meat and wine and water for her. They ate and talked and laughed. Jaime loved the way she laughed. It was so contagious that he couldn't help but to laugh as well. He never laughed so much of his life. At one point she looked at him and laughed so hard.

"What are you laughing at. Are you laughing at me." she nodded still laughing.

"Yes you have some food on your chin." she said and he tried to wipe it with no luck. She laughed even more at him and tears began falling from her eyes. He laughed alongside of her.

"Here let me." she leaned across to him and wiped the chin for him. She was about to take the hand away but she caught it with his hand and looked into her eyes and he licked the food of her finger. He sucked on a little bit of it and he saw her swallow and look at him with lust in her eyes. He did what he wanted to do since the begging. He pulled her toward him and she fell on top of him. He did not mind though. She closed the gap between them and they kissed. They kissed for the first time. He could not focus on anything that was not her. He loved the feeling of her lips on his. They were so warm and wet and s juicy that he bit her lower lip and she moaned at that sensation. He sank his hand in her silky hair and he moaned. They were soft. His member hardened in his breeches and he wanted nothing more than to sink himself deep inside her and she wanted it as much as he by the way that she was grinding on top of him. He moved his arm under her dress and touched her delicate skin and it was her time to bite him and he growled at her.

He flipped her over that he was now hovering above her and kissed her deep. How he had better access to her. He moved his hand under her dress up her tight and when he was

He touched her tight but he did not go further. He wanted to go further but he looked at her for confirmation. He looked at him under those lashes with her biting her lip and nodded. He wasted no time and he touched that bud inside her. He worked on her as she moaned under him. He was trying to stay quiet but she was failing to do so, so he kissed her and swallowed her screams. Soon she held onto him and sank her nail to his shoulder. She shuddered and bit his lip hard as she came. He looked at her and she was trembling with her cheeks red and her chest was moving up and down and he could not look at those creamy bosom that was shown. They were so beautiful that he kissed them while listening to her laboured breath coming out.

"Thank you Jamie." she said kissing his chin.

"My pleasure beautiful." he smiled at her and he kissed her nose. She laughed at him and hugged him to her chest and they layer there for a little while not caring if anybody saw them.

**Wow that was a bit steamy. Hehe guess I was in the mood to write a lemon. Oh well here you are. I want to thank Katherine who is commenting in every entry. She literally makes my day so thank you. It gives me pleasure that I can write this story and that you enjoy it so much. I really appreciate so thank you again. And to everybody that reviewed as well thank you and your comment don't go unnoticed. Until next time. **


	5. I'll be watching you

**I wanted to tank yo for your reviews and suggestion and I really appreciated. It is so nice that people read my story and like it. So thank you again and enjoy.**

**Chapter 5 **

Tywin Lannister was sitting in his room on the balcony looking through the papers and trying to get more money for the crown. He was a clever man and he seemed to always come up with the money and the best idea now is to get Tommen married to Margery and his daughter to Loras that would secure the crown for years. Now if he married his granddaughter to the Dornish Price that would help even more. He did not care about the happiness, it the survival of the Lannister line that matter and that was what he was getting. He finally got what he wanted and now has just has to secure that his son gets and heir and he can die in peace and join his wife wherever she may be.

He heard laughter and he looked out of the balcony to see Katherine with some high born ladies and holding a child and laughing at it. She looked radiant and happy. Her eyes sparkled with joy. He put the paper down and looked at her. They way she moved and the way she smiled she reminded him so much of his Joanna. His beautiful wife Joanna. They way she was holding Jamie and Cercei when they were born. She looked at them like they were something precious. Her beautiful green eyes were filled with joy and love. He remembered how her blond locks blew in the wind. How she whispered in his ear how much she loved him.

Tywin closed his eyes and pictured his wife at their wedding day, how happy she was, how her eyes were filled with tears as they said their vows. How tired she looked when she gave birth and how much love she had in her eyes that day. He remembered her running after the twins and her laugher filling the halls of the castle. He felt a tear sliding down his cheeks but he let it go. It was so long since he though about his wife. He kept her guarded deep inside him. They a picture of her bloodied and battered body came to his mind. Her lifeless green eyes and that half smile on her face that froze in time. He wiped his face angrily and cursed himself for letting himself think about that. He pushed her down inside and looked at Katherine with hate in his eyes. Yes it s safer to hate her.

He looked once again at the young woman who was now alone and looking at the sea. She was going to be married tomorrow. She better give him and heir soon or she will say goodbye to her life. Yes she will die if she did not produce a suitable heir Tywin though but deep down he knew that he could haver kill her. She sparked something inside him that he did not feel for years. Life.

Katherine was looking at the sea loving how calm the ways were. They were calming her down. She was worried about tomorrow, she will be a married woman. She could not deny that she felt exited. She wanted Jamie to cloak her and to say the vows to her. She started to fall in love with him. She could not deny it. She was not fully there yet bit some feeling were present. She closed her eyes and saw Jamie smiling at her. His eyes that were green with flecks of gold shimmering like emerald when he laughed made her have butterflies in her stomach.

She felt her heart jumped when she thought about that day at the cliff and what Jamie had done for her and how she felt. It was the most surreal experience she ever had. She felt like she was on fire. Like she will explode from pleasure and when she did she could not contain her screams of pleasure. Thanks the Gods that Jamie had his mouth on hers or people would her her and then she would be shamed. They have not done something like that ever since that day. Because it was rarely that they were together and when they did they were always surrounded by people. He kissed her on the cheek or her hand but she desperately wanted his lips on hers. She wasted to feel those rough yet so soft lips. She craved for him to touch her and make her feel like that again.

She had to admit that she was getting exited about getting married. She never though that she could say that but she wanted to get married. She wanted to have her wedding night and she wanted to get pregnant. Seeing those Ladies with their children she craved one of her own. She wanted to feel the castle with little children with red and gold curls on their head. With their laughter and footstep feeling the castles walls. She wasted to see a proud Jamie looking at his son who rode a horse all by himself. She wanted to be a mother. She smiled as she walked to the castle when she heard the kitchen staff talking while they were peeling potatoes.

"Poor Lady Katherine. Not only does she has to marry the King Slayer she will also have to marry a man who bed his sister." One said and Katherine decided to hide herself and listen to what they have to say.

"I heard that her children and not really our late King children but Lord Jamie so we not only have a bastard for a King but also a fruit of incest." She knew that those rumours were going around but she was not going to respond to them not when they have not been confirmed. She knew how it worked. One house was more powerful then the other and they spread foul rumours to shame them.

"Our poor Lady Katherine she will be unhappy in her marriage. He will never let go of the #love he has for his sister." one said and the other one just nodded. She was not going to take this anymore. She was not going to let them shame her future husband.

"Well I heard you talking and I believe that you are in the wrong. I know that there are foul rumour being spread about my future husband and I wanted to asked you if they were proved true? They were not. You should stop and think where and what you are talking because the wrong person might hear and [pass it on to another person and they will pass it to another person. Maybe that was how this rumour was spread by another house who was trying to make difficulties for the Lannister."

They both began talking very quickly and it muddled up together that she did not know what they were saying. Both had a red face and a panicked look in their eyes. She just lifted a hand to silenced them.

"It is quite all right ladies. For the future just remember what I said and think before you yourself say a nasty rumour about someone." Katherine left the women baffled and she left. She was also secretly worried these rumours were actually true and that he did bed his sister and has bastard children. She worried deeply about it but until Jamie confirms it she will have faith in him. She chose not to believe it.

She was so deep in thought that she did not see the person in front if her until she bumped into a hard body. Strong arms cough her from falling to the ground and she looked into cold hard green eyes surrounded by frown lines.

"What where you going Lady Katherine" Tywin Lannister said to her and letting her go.

"I am so sorry My Lord I was not watching where I was going. My head was full of thoughts." Katherine began to apologize to Tywin while he looked at her with cold eyes.

"That is quite all right child I suppose that you would have a head full of thoughts a day before you wedding." he said and she looked at him. She decided that if she was going to marry his son she should at least make an effort to get to know him.

"Are you going to the Great Hall My Lord for lunch?" she asked Tywin.

"Yes I am." he stated confused by that answer.

"Would you mind escorting me to the Hall my Lord." Katherine asked and Tywin could not help but to be shocked. He intimidated most women and even men and they would never asked him suck question but she was so forward she was shocked and a little impresses by her. He gave her his arms and they began to walk.

"Are you pleased about the wedding My Lord?"Katherine asked staring a conversation looking up at Tywin. He looked down at her and she noted that his eyes were cold as steel as he looked at her.

"I would be pleased when I have an heir. I am not getting young and I need to know that my line will survive." Tywin said with a hard voice and Katherine did not like it. She tried to be nice to the man yet he is just so repulsing to her with his coldness.

"I am sure My Lord that I will not disappoint you. My mother gave birth to 6 healthy young sons and I believe that I would be also able to." she said with an equally hard voice.

"I know you will." He said as they finished their journey. He looked at her with cold eyes and left. She suddenly felt that her life might be in danger if she does not get pregnant and that though made her feel sick.

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Butterfly kissed and hugs.**


	6. The wedding

**I am so sorry for a such a long absence but I hit a major writers block and I could not write a thing and besides real life got hectic and I needed to sort out a couple of things and now that I have I hope that I can give you the story because I have a lot planned for it. So enjoy and please review. They make my day and make me want to write and give the story to you**.

Chapter 6: The Wedding.

Katherine looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. It was her wedding day. From this day forth she will be a Lannister and the Lady of Caterly Rock and she will have to conceive an heir for her father in law soon if she want to keep her life. She figured out that if she was unable to give him and heir she will be disposed off and that though scared her. Her father will be miles away and she did not want to worry Jamie about those things. If it comes to that she will protect herself. She is good at that. Or by that time she would trust Jamie enough to tell him about her fears. How does she know if Jamie is on it. Stop it Katherine. Stop doubting him, he will be your husband in a matter of moments. She thought to herself.

She closed her eyes and she took a couple of deep breaths. A mental picture of a smiling Jamie came to her mind and she had to smile a little. As much as she was scared of the marriage she was exited as well. She and Jamie were great together. They seem to click together. They could talk nonsense for hours and laugh like there was no tomorrow. They could sit in a total silence and not talk for hours at at a time and they were content together. In her opinion they have made a deep connection and she loved it. Behind her closed eyes she saw her and Jamie's children. They head were golden and red just like the sunset and their laughter filled the holes of the castle. She saw herself telling her children stories and Jamie teaching them how to ride horses and fight with sword. She saw them riding together into the sunset. She felt a lone tear fell down her cheek. It was a happy tear.

Katherine opened her eyes and she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a beautiful ivory gown with lace sleeves and train. She was in awe with the detail that was in the dress. Her her although was done very beautifully in a fashionable up do it was done to tight and it gave her a headache but even she was astounded how she looked. Her cheeks had a healthy pink colour and her brown eyes were shining like two stars she could not wait to go to the Great Hall and show the way she looked like to Jamie. She was ready. She took a deep breath and opened her bed chamber doors and stepped out of it.

Jamie Lannister looked in the mirror as his squire Ira was helping him dressed. He was dressed in a gold get up with a crimson cloak hanging on his left shoulder. Jamie Lannister never got nervous and everybody knew that and of anyone accused if of that would be shorter by a head but now he was nervous beyond believe. His hand were shaking a little and his heart was beating faster than normal. He is about to commit himself to one woman and he will have to spend his life with her for the rest of his life. He was lucky it was Katherine because people like his bride do not come very often. Before Katherine came to his life he was in a very deep darkness and not even Cercei could get him out of there. She gave him a mirage of light not the real thing but Katherine. Her light shone so bright it pulled him out of it. It was so warm and beautiful that he longed of it day and night. She was his piece of heaven and he was scared but he had to admit that he was falling in love with her and he was falling hard. She made him long for thing that he never longed for. Children. Although he loved his children that he had with Cercei he only loved them as an uncle. He never let himself fall in love with them like a father because he never could but now he can and he wanted to. He wanted children with Katherine and he wanted a lot of them. He wanted a little miniature of Katherine that will look up to him like he was some brave night. He wanted to teach his sons how to ride horses and fight swords. He wanted to hear them shout in glee. He wanted that all.

There was a knock on the door and one of the servants came into his bed chamber

"There was a raven for you My Lord from Kings Landing." He said gave the letter and left. Jamie looked at Ira and he understood he bowed and left also. Jamie knew who this letter was from because only one person ever would write to him from Kings Landing and that is Cercei. He looked at the letter and sighed. He wanted to open the letter, he really did but it would not be fair to Katherine. He was going to marry her and he needs to focus on her and not on Cercei and the love he had for her. Yes he still loved Cercei and he will always love her but he needs to move on and he will. He put a letter in his desk and looked around the room. From this day he will share this room with his wife. What he looked the most about the idea of marriage is that he will be able to knowingly be with his woman in their room and make love to her without being scared that someone will catch them. Yes this marriage will be fine. He looked around the room one last time and left and went to the Great Hall.

The hall had transformed beyond compare. The was a lot of candles making the room light up like it was outside and like the sun was shining. There was a lot of flowers in beautiful arrangements and string and banners. It was truly beautiful. Jamie found his father who was talking with Katharine's father Alec. They for once do not seem like they wanted to kill each other in his sleep when they talked so Jamie decided to leave them all. Guests began to great him and wish him good luck and tell him how lucky he was to have such a wonderful woman and he smiled and laughed with them.

Soon the music began to play a soft tune and one of the servants told people to get in their places. Jamie made his way to the alter made from beautiful white flowers and stood there. His leg could not seem to stop moving as he was nervous. He wanted to see Katherine already but when he did he stooped breathing. She looked beautiful like an angel. She wore a beautiful dress that showed off all her curves. Her her was done up leaving her long neck exposed. He wanted to kiss, nip and suck the skin there. He knew were he would start tonight. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and it seemed like the terror left her when she looked into his eyes. He gave her an encouraging smile and she held her head up and moved with an confident grace. Everyone in the room stopped breather when they saw her some even gasped. Together they made a beautiful couple and surely their children will be beautiful as well.

Katherine reached Jamie after what seemed like an eternity with a smile so big on her face she must have looked funny. She was wearing his trademark goofy smile. When she saw Jamie standing there at the alter it was like all of her fears and nerves left her and she wanted to reach his as fast at possible. When she saw that handsome face in from of her she smiled and her heart began to beat faster for another reason. He squeezed her hand in encouragement and they listened to the High Septon.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." Jamie took of his crimson cloak and gently and very gracefully put in on her. As he put it on her gently caressed her cheek with his thumb and she felt her heart jump. Both of them turned to the High Septon who bounded their hands with a white string.

"In the sight of the Seven I hereby seal this two souls and binding them as one for eternity. Look upon each other and say the words." they looked at each other and smiled.

" Father Smith Warrior Mother Maiden Crown Stranger. I am hers and she is mine. From this day and until the end of my days" Jamie said

" Father Smith Warrior Mother Maiden Crown Stranger I am his and she is mine. From this day and until the end of my days. " Katherine said

The now married couple kissed as the crowd cheered, clapped and laughed at them. They looked at the crowd and held their hands up and smiled brightly at them.

A couple hours later the pair sat in their table and Katherine now fed Jamie some of the pigeon pie to him while giggling. He took the food from her and put a part of her fingers in his mouth and sucked them. She stopped giggling and looked at him with her mouth opened. She gave a small moan and closed her eyes. Jamie let go from her fingers and smiled triumphantly. The whole night he had been winding her up getting her aroused. He would whisper something in her ear but them he would lick it and bite it. He would caress her neck and like now with the fingers. She had been reacting just like he wanted to. Her breath would hitch and sometimes she would moan a little.

She however was not a stupid girl and knew how to play the game as well. She knew that when he bit her bottom lip in drew him crazy and she did it often. Very often. She while she did it she looked at him through her lashed. She would casually graze her fingernail alongside of his jaw and his neck and he would growl under his breath. God how he wanted that woman.

"I can't wait to rip that dress from you body and kiss every inch of it while I am making you scream my name." he whispered raspily in her ear and her breath hitched. He looked at her and she blushed like crazy but then she had this confident look in her eyes and she whispered back.

"Then why My Lord husband don't you take me to our room and have your way with me." she was a little bolder than normal thanks to the wine that she drank. Earlier in the week after that day on the beach he demanded to his father that there will be no wedding ceremony. He did not want other men seeing his wife naked and hear her moan and scream. Only he will the privilege to do that. His father agreed and he was glad.

Jamie looked at her and winked. He stood up and everyone in the room became silent.

"I think it is time that my wife and I retire to out bed chambers." Jamie said and looked at Katherine who was blushing deeply. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Soon her new handmaid came to her side and taken her to their bed chambers while Jamie gave them some time to prepare her.

He came face to face with the red head that bore his beautiful wife and he smiled at her.

"This was a beautiful wedding Kira, you outdone yourself thank you." Jamie said kissing her cheek.

"Only the best for my daughter. I know she will be happy with you Jamie. I see the way you look at her you care about her but of you ever hurt her I will make your death so painful you will be begging me to finish you off." Kira said with a smile on her face and that was what made Jamie so scared of her. He nodded quickly with a serious look on his face.

"Okay Jamie now go and show my daughter the best part of being a woman and I will go and find my husband and drag him to out bed chambers. This wine is making me feel good." she said and left laughing. Jamie chuckled at him mother in law. With parents like that it is no wonder that Katherine was the way she is.

Jamie began to leave the Great Hall and men shook his hands, smiled at him and wished him good luck. When he finally reached his bed chamber and knocked it a shaky voice said to come in. when he did he saw his now wife standing by the window in a golden robe with her hair left down. She saw her swallow. He closed the door and she let the robe fall from her body. At the site of her he stood there rooted to the ground. She gave him a shy smile and let him see all of her. He made his way over to her to show he how beautiful she really is to him.

**There done! So how did you like it. Was it good. I know that there is very little monologue there but I found that there was not needed here. I am sorry that there is not a lemon in this chapter but I wanted to leave it to your imagination what happened between them. So I hope that you like this chapter and please review. Until next time. **


	7. The morning after

Chapter 7: The morning after

It was still dark when Katherine woke up. She was disoriented and confused wondering what felt wrong. She tried to move and noted that she could not do anything no matter how hard she tried. She opened her eyes and saw Jamie laying next to her. He had pinned her to the bed with his arm around her waist and his muscular leg thrown across her tights. His his hair was all over the place and he was breathing with his mouth opened.

When she looked at those lips she felt her blood rush to her face her breath hitched and her heart rate picked up. It was not because she was scared or embarrassed but because she remembered what he did with those mouths. What she felt before was to good to describe. It was beautiful exhilarating mind-blowing.

How he kissed every inch of her body. It was the most intense feeling she ever felt. His mouth was firm and patient as well as soft like feathers. There was no rush no greed at the act. It was so beautify and painfully slow and she loved every minute of it. When he kissed her in her core she remembered how she could not contain her screams of pleasure. It was something she had never felt before and she loved the feeling. By the Gods how much pleasure had he given her.

She remembered the thrill she had when she was beneath him, feeling his weight on top of her his power, his strength. Whatever fear she had it left her because the way that he had handled her was like the most precious treasure. She felt worshipped in his arms.

She really needed to relieve herself and she tried to loosed his grip on her but it had the opposite effect. He tighten his embrace around her and his hand had found on of her breast and cupped it. She held her breath as her body responded to her. He touched the had that he was touching her and began stroking it learning about every scar and bum on his arm and hand. Although the had was weather beaten and full of calluses from handling his weapons she loved the feeling of it on her body. The roughness of his had making her body come with goosebumps. How those fingers of his felt inside of her and making her come undone yet again.

The candles were nearly all burned out but the flickering light gave her a view on the man that from this day forth she will call husband. The sheets were bunched up at his wait leaving his muscled legs and upped body to her view. It was no doubt that this man was a warrior. He was made out of muscles. She still remembered how powerful they felt under her hand as she pushed inside of her. It did hurt at first but he was patient with her letting her adjust to his big size. When she was ready for him to move he did it very slowly and carefully until the pain subsided and she only felt pleasure. He brought her to her third release that night and he came soon after. Exhausted he felt in top of her and tried to move but Katherine made him stay on top her little longer. She did not want to disconnect with him and she wanted to be in his tight embrace as the both trembled and came down from their high together.

Katherine looked at his body yet again and allowing herself to grin. It may sound a little vein but she loved the way her husband looked. She loved that he was powerful and could dominate if he wanted but was gentle with her. She tugged on the bedspread to reveal his buttock. Like all of his body they were also muscular and they were quite the site. She gave out a little giggle.

"I hope that you approve of what you are seeing." Jamie said in a husky voice that startled Katherine and she gave a loud scream and accidental hit Jamie right in the face. He groaned in pain and sat up and she covered her mouth with her hands. She quickly sat up as well on the bed

"I am soi sorry Jamie Gods what a full I have made of myself. Let me have a look." she said as tears began to pool in her eyes. Jamie removed his hands from his mouth and there was a little cut on his bottom lip and it was bleeding lightly.

"By the Gods Jamie I am so sorry." she said and Jamie chuckled.

"Now my dear wife nothing happened it was barely an accident and how can I complain with the view I have in front of me. Jamie's eyes cast down and when Katherine fallowed his eyes she saw he was looking at her breast. She felt blood rush to her cheeks and she tried to cover herself with the sheet but she could not do it because Jamie was holding the sheet.

"Well I think it would not be fair that you take the sheet from me to look and cover yourself away from me." He said and Katherine blushed. The alcohol left her body and she did not feel as bold as before.

"So I assume that you approve of what you see." Katherine asked in a whisper.

"Oh my dear wife I worship what I see but before I could worship your body again I need to know are your sore." He looked at her in concern. Katherine was confused for a few second before she understood what her husband meant. She moved her body and clenched her inner muscles and yes there was a dull ache but nothing she could not deal with and she really wanted her husband again.

"No I am not sore but I do need to relieve myself first and maybe drink something." She said and he nodded.

"Go and do your business while I pour you some wine." he said.

"Water please Jamie. I don't want wine." Katherine said.

"As you command my love." he said without thinking and stopped in his tracks. Thank the gods that Katherine did not see him and she was turned away from him. He did not meant to say it and it just left his mouth but he liked it. It felt right to call her that. Katharine's heart leaped in her chest at that name. She loved it and she wanted him to call her that again.

When she turned around he was laying in the bed with his back resting against the headboard. He was completely naked and his member was standing hard and long. She looked at it with big eyes. The sun was just coming to the sky and it was easier to see. It was big and she wondered how it fit into her.

"So my love are you coming to bed or do I have to drag you." He said with his goofy smile and Katherine like in the trance moved to the bed. Jamie looked at her bouncing breast and his member became even harder if that was possible. What a beauty was his wife. She took the goblet from him and drank but some of the water left her mouth and Jamie looked at the water droplets made their way from the corner of her lips, down her jaw, her neck and in between her breast and he felt jealous because he wanted to do that. He took the goblet from her and put it away and carresed her cheek. This time he wanted to look at her breast while they made love and he knew the perfect position for that.

"So I heard that you like riding. How about I teach you how to ride me." Jamie said and Katherine looked at him with wide lustful eyes.

Jamie guided her over him and he guided her hips so that she sat down on his member. They both groaned at the feeling of it. Jamie was in the perfect position to kiss and play with her breast as she grew accustomed to him. Katherine kissed his forehead and that simple gesture made Jamie's chest nearly explode with feelings for this woman. She began to move up and down and this position made the penetration even deeper making her feel feeling even more intense then before. She began to move faster and faster and it did not take log before they were calling each other names in pleasure.

Katherine fell exhausted on top of Jamie and he hugged her to his body and put the quilt on top of them and kissed her forehead. She moved her head upwards and captured her lips in his and they kissed lazily and slowly. There was no need to rush anything.

Katherine lay there and she drew imaginable drawing on top of Jamie's chest and he moved his hand up and down her spine. Jamie knew that when Katherine was this quiet she was thinking about something because when she is not she is usually humming or singing and he really wanted to know what his wife in thinking.

"What is going through your head Katherine?" Jamie asked in whispered. He could feel her breath frown and now he was really curious.

"Its nothing Jamie do not worry about it." she said and she kissed his chest.

"No it is not nothing. It is clearly bothering you. You are my wife and I am your husband. We should not have secrets about anything between us." Katherine sighed and sat up on the bed and looked at her fingers.

"I know that most high born marriages are only for political reason and there is no love between the pair so the husbands go and lay with whores. I believe that in our case we have developed feeling for each other. I know that I am asking a lot from you but it would bring me so much pain if you ever took a whore in your bed." Katherine said and Jamie sat up and took her face in his hands looked her deep in those brown eyes that he loved and said.

"Listen to me Katherine. From this day forth you will be the only woman I take in my bed. You are true there are feeling between us and with time they will grow. I will not disrespect you by taking whores into my bed. Besides you have ruined other woman for me." Jamie chuckled and Katherine smiled and kissed Jamie.

"Thank you Jamie." she said she rested her head against her forehead

"You have nothing to thank me for." He said caressing his cheek. She was quite once again. Something else was bothering her.

"What is still on you mind?" Jamie asked looking at her.

"It nothing Jamie people talk it what they do and what they always will do." Katherine said and Jamie understood what she was talking about. Him and Cercei.

"So the have been talking about me sleeping with my sister?" He aksed and Katherine once again loookd at her fingers.

"Yes Jamie and as you said before I need to know the truth. We are stronger together as one and there should be no secrets between us to do so. I promised I will not judge you if what the say is true. You can't choose who you love. I just need to know that truth. Did you love your sister like a lover should and did you make love to her?" She looked at him with those big brown eyes and he was scared to tell her the truth. Jamie knew that her heart was the biggest one he ever knew but would she accept him if she knew that he and Cercei were more than sibling. That they were lovers. Jamie did not want to mess up with what they have and because he was scared he said

"No what they say is not true. Cercei is my sister and only sister." he said and felt ashamed that he lied like a coward but he Katherine was the best think that had happened to him and he did not want to loose her.

"Thank you Jamie" Katherine said kissing his nose and they both chuckled. The sun was barely up so they decided to go to sleep. They barely got any. Both dreamed of the future.

**So I decided to give you this chapter just because I was absent for long. Just because I appreciate my fans. So what do you think about that big lie that Jamie told? He is such a bad boy. What would Katherine do when she finds out because she will but not for some more chapters Please review and see you next time. **


	8. Proud

**Chapter 8: Proud**

When Jamie woke up after a short but restful slumber he found that he was alone in the bed and that hi newly wed bride was not in it. He was very disappointed because he wanted to see those brown eyes when she woke up. That disappointment was short lived because he heard that angelic voice of her singing a song and splashing of water. He opened one eye to see her in the tub resting her head back with her eyes closed. He smirked and got up the bed. She knew that but she did not make a move. He crouched down next to her and kissed her collarbone and she moaned gently. He knew that it was one of her sensitive spots.

"Well I was disappointed that you were not in bed with me my love but seeing you naked and wet makes up for that." Jamie said in a husky voice.

"Well I must say that I am sorry that I was not there but I really needed a bath. I woke up all sweaty and not to mention you body heat was not helping. I do not think you want a smelly wife now would you." Katherine said looking at him with a lazy smile.

"Katherine I would take you as the Gods see fit to give me to you." Jamie said standing up and getting in the tub and sitting behind her.

"So if I was blind you would still want me." Katherine said resting on his chest and looking up at him. Jamie kissed her nose

" I have no hand and you still had me. I would still have you." he said showing his stump. Katherine took it from him and kissed it.

"I do not care about the hand Jamie, I care about the heart and you have a big heart. What you did last night says a lot about you." Katherine was referring about the food that was dens to the poorest on their wedding day. So many people's belly's were full yesterday.

"Well I have you to show me the way." he said and they stayed quite relaxing in each others arms as Katherine was humming a song. Soon they heard a knock on the door and a voice behind said

"My Lord My Lady you are expected at the Great Hall for breakfast in a short while." then a giggle followed. It must be Ella Katherine new handmaid.

"Thank you Ella, I don't need you today. I will dress myself." Katherine said chuckling

"Al right My Lady I will see you in the Great Hall." she said and left. Ella was a charming young lady. She was 14 name days old and she was very pretty. She had brown locks and beautiful blue eyes.

"Come on my Lord Husband they need us." Katherine said getting up giving Jamie a good look on her buttocks. Jamie smirked and got out from the tub as well. Katherine but on her robe and began to pick her dress for the day when she spotted something on the bed. Jamie fallowed her eyes and saw blood. Katherine's blood. It was dried up. Katherine touched it. She knew Jamie was looking at her

"It was supposed to be there I know and I know since we did not have a bedding ceremony that they sheet will be shown to the people. It is just embarrassing Jamie that they most intimate act for a woman will be n display. Especially when it was her first time." Katherine said and Jamie went over to her and hugged her.

"I am sorry Katherine I wish I could save you the embarrassment but because we did not have the wedding ceremony we need to show the sheet." Jamie said kissing Katherine's head.

"I know Jamie and thank you for saving me from the wedding ceremony. I prefer this to having some strange men undress me and listen to me while we make love." Katherine said and she left his embrace "Now dress we need to go down." she said and smacked his behind. Jamie was shocked at her actions and looked at her with his mouth opened. He needed to get used to this. His wife was not like any other.

When they got down some of the guest were still there and they were eating breakfast. When they saw the couple entering they began laughing and clapping. Katherine blushed and looked down. Jamie just chuckled. Katherine looked at her mother who was standing on the side waiting for her to speak to her. Jamie also found his father on the side looking at him and he knew that he wanted to talk.

"Go talk to you mother Katherine and I will talk to my father." He said and Katherine nodded. Before Jamie left he kissed her hand and Katherine smiled at him lovingly.

Jamie walked over to his father who had a hard look on his face.

"Well it looks good between the two of you and I hope that you consummated the marriage." Tywin gave his son a hard look remembering how his other son refused to sleep with his wife.

"It is not your business father but yes we have consummated our marriage more than once." Jamie said smirking.

"Good lets hope that put a child to her soon. I have to leave for Kings Landing in a weeks time. I have another wedding to plan. Because of the last one we have limited funding. We have a couple more years for that so I will be able to get the money. Now your job is putting a child into her. I will write to you in three moons time to check if there is any progress if not I will write to you in the next three moons time and if then she is not pregnant you know what will happen." Tyein gave his son a hard look and left the Hall. Jamie swallowed the lump in his throat. He can't loose Katherine not now. For the first time in his life Jamie prayed to the Gods. _Please let her have a child I need her in my life._

Katherine walked over to her mother who had a smile on her face and was wigling her eye brows at her.

"So my child how was it?" she asked

"Mother please be tactful people may hear." Katherine asked looking around.

"No one is going to hear and now tell me please. Was he good to _you?" _Kira looked at her daughter and saw her blush and smirked.

"Oh mother he was so good to me. I never though I would feel something like that. He cared about my pleasure as well not just his." Katherine began to gush and Kira smirked.

"I told you to calm down child did I not. Now I bet you must feel like a fool." Kira said smiling big at her daughter.

"Mother sometimes I believe that I should be the mother and you the child." Katherine said and Kira smacked her shoulder lightly. Both woman began giggling.

"What are my two ladies giggling about?" Alec stood behind her daughter and asked.

"Oh nothing my love just the usual, who gets to be the mother and a child." Alec just shook his head. He will miss this. He will miss his daughter and wife bickering about stuff. He will miss Katherine running around their castle threatening to strangle one of her brothers. He will miss his little princess. Katherine saw the sad look on her father's face and embraced him with her own tears.

"I will miss you father, so much." she said and Alec took his daughter in his arms and embraced her.

"I will miss you to my little princess." He kissed the top of her head. Kira had tears in her eyes as she looked at them. Everybody who knew Alec know that his size is intimidating and he can be scary at times but when it comes to his children and his wife he would gladly give his life for them. She still remembered how he fought the midwife to stay in their room when she was giving birth to their first son how how he cried when he saw him come to this world. That man had the biggest heart of all the people she knew and their daughter inherited it.

"I must go and talk business but later at the feast I will see you." Alec said an kissed the top of hos daughter head once again. He bend down and kissed his wife's cheek and Kira looked disappointed

"Well that was chaste." She said pouting.

"Oh love I will not kiss you in front of that many people and have you moaning like crazy." Katherine blushed while Kira smacked Alec on the chest.

"Be gone now silly man." she laughed as he went on his way. Katherine loved the relationship that her parents have. It was full of love and laughter. She can't recall a time when they were not affectionate toward each other. They however married for love not for business and that was the difference between her parent and Jamie and hers marriage. They did not chose each other. Katherine looked at who just finished talking to his father. He had a troubled look on his face but when he saw that she looked at him he smiled and made his way toward her.

"I will see you later my sweet." Kira said and left her

"So what di your father wanted to talk to you about." Katherine asked as Jamie tool her hand in his.

"Just that he was leaving next week. Probably the same day ask your parents." Jamie saw that Katherine's face fell so he took her in his arms and rested his chin on her head.

"You will be fine without your parents my love. I know that you will miss them but in time you will get used to it." Katherine looked up at Jamie and gave him a little smile.

"You will keep be busy right my dear husband." he gave him a sly smile to which Jamie smirked.

"That is my plan, I will keep you occupied. Maybe next year we will become parent ourself." Jamie whispered embarrassed. Katherine giggled

"I do hope so. I really want a child very soon. It is wired that I say that because I never wanted children." Katherine said.

"Neither did I until you came along." Katherine was about to say something when two maids came to the room squealing and holding Katherine's bloody sheet. They were running around the whole hall and showing it to everyone. Katherine could not look. She felt mortified. Tears sprung in her eyes she bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying. She his her face in Jamie's chest and Jamie stoked her hair. Everyone clapped and laughed and Jamie got angry. He could feel Katherine's shoulders shaking. When the maid were about to make another round of the hall Jamie shouted.

"I think that enough, you've all seen it now go and burn the damn sheet." The maids curtsey and left the hall. Katherine was wiping her eyes.

"You alright?" Jamie asked.

"Yes I am now. Thank you Jamie.

"It was no trouble, no let go and eat. You need to eat as well." Jamie said looking at Katherine who did not want to eat. They her stomach rumbled and Jamie smiled slyly. Katherine was wiping her tears but she still smacked him in the chest. When she left her embrace she walked proudly and gracefully to the dinner table with her head high. Jamie just looked at her proudly. He joined her and they share a wonderful meal. Katherine looked at the dinner table and all the food that was left on it. It would go to waste and it is still good food.

"Please have the maid pack the food that was left and send it to the orphanage." The maid looked at her and gave her a big smile and nodded. Jamie looked at her in wonder.

"You know you have the most wonderful heart of any person that I know. Even now you are thinking about others." Jamie said to Katherine.

"Jamie it is our duty to look after our people. Not only the high born but the low born as well. Especially the low born. They don't have much yet they do the most work. Those children have nothing Jamie. They don't have parents, they don't have food and they don't have clothes. I want to help them as much as possible.

"You remind me so much of my mother. She was as people say the greatest Lady of Casterly Rock that ever was but you might surpass her." Katherine blushed at that and looked at him wide big brown eyes.

"Thank you Jamie. That means a lot to me." Jamie held a beautiful pendant in a shape of a heart with a big emerald set in the middle. It was really beautiful.

"It belonged to my mother, my father gave it to her on their wedding night and I seemed to forgot about it after you took your robe off. It would bring me great pleasure if you would wear it." Jamie said and Katherine looked at it with tears in her eyes. She touched it gently and looked at Jamie

"It would be an honour to wear this." she said and Jamie put in on her. It looked beautiful on her contrasting with her pale skin and her flaming hair. `

"You look beautiful." Jamie said and kissed her cheek. The pair went back to eating not seeing the watchful eyes that were watching them.

**So how did you like the chapter. I hope it was good. This was a nice chapter after their wedding**. **So I already have another chapter written but I will not upload it until I get 5 more reviews. I am mean aren't I. Let me tell you that I cried when I wrote the next chapter. So review and I will give you the next chapter. Until next time **


	9. You take my nightmares away

**Okay as promised I give you this chapter after 5 reviews. Thank you so much for them. I really appreciate every single one of them. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 9: You take my nightmares away.**

Katherine layed in her bed unable to fall asleep. Not because she was not tired but because she was hurting. Her parent left her today. It was the worst day of her life. She never cried so much in her life. She rode with her parent to the harbour and watched them get on the ship tat will take them away from her. She tried to keep strong for her parent and for her mother who was crying when she was leaving but when they ship left her view she felt to the ground and let the sobs take over her body. Jamie was there with her and held her together. He put her on his horse and took her to the castle and then he took her to their room. She cried for hours on end and he was there with her. Whispering in her ear and stroking her hair. She was grateful for Jamie today. He was her rock.

She turned over and looked at him. He truly was handsome. Even with the scars on his face. In fact she loved them. It showed his power and his fearlessness. She was glad to be his wife. He on the other hand was a perfect husband. He was attentive and good to her. He was very affectionate to her even in front of people and she loved it.

She loved making love to her husband. That at made them become one and it was very loving most of the time but she still could not forget when 3 night ago Jamie came to the room angry with a talk to his father and took. He was slow at first always making sure she was okay but then he took her hard and fast and she loved every minute of it. She came hard that day. She wanted to have that again but she was to embarrassed to ask. Her toes still curled when she though about it.

Katherine began caressing Jamie's cheek when she began crying out in his sleep and his face turned into a frown.

"NO! You can't have my kids! No you will not burn them! NOOOOO!" he began trashing in his bed and Katherine moved out of the way, away from his hands.

"Jamie wake up my sweet. You need to wake up. It is just a dream." Katherine called out to Jamie and shook him. He opened his eyes and they were confused and full of fear looking all around the room and he was panting. His eyes they fell on Katherine and he began to calm down. He sat up and took Katherine in his arms and held her tight against him and he kissed her hard. She was hurting but she did not break it. He needed it. When he stopped kissing her to catch his breath she kissed his forehead and began to move her fingers through his hair to calm him down. She could feel his heart beat against her chest.

"It was just a dream. You are alright my love. It was just a dream." She said against his brow and he began to relax his muscled and let her go. He rested his forehead against hers

"I am so sorry. It felt so real." he panted out.

"What was it Jamie." she asked and he looked at her with pained eyes.

"I was back in the throne room with the mad king and he had commanded to burn the whole town. I refused and I killed the pyromancer. The king just laughed at me and suddenly I was in a pen like I was when the Stark boy held me captive. You were in the thrones room tied to a post and next to you were three children, two boys and one girl also tied to the post. The King took his wildfire and first put our children on fire and let us watch it. Then he put you on fire and I had to watch all four of you burn. The King was just laughing and laughing and I could not do anything but watch you die in pain." Jamie said and a lobe tear fell from his eyes and down his cheek. Katherine wiped it away took his head in her hands and made him look at her.

"Everyone is alright, I am alright and so will our children. You killed the mad King. He is dead and nothing can happen to us. Everything is alright." Katherine said but Jamie shook his head.

"No you do not understand. My family they have a lot of enemies. Powerful enemies. Over the years_ I_ have made a lot of enemies. I never gave them the opportunity to hurt me an d now that you are in the picture they could hurt me by hurting you and our future children do you understand this. They could kill you just because loosing you will end me." Jamie said looked into Katherine's eyes.

"Stop thinking like that. There is no harm coming our way anytime soon. Besides my father left his best men here to protect us. I can protect myself and you.." Katherine could not finish because Jamie cut in

"Yes I will not be able to protect you. Not well enough. I am not that good with my left hand. My enemies know it and they will use it to their advantages." Jamie said

"So do you expect me to pack my things and go. Is that what you want. You want to me leave." Katherine said with anger in her voice and fire in her eyes. Jamie looked at her alarmed. He did not want her to go. He can't loose her.

"As much as this would be the safest way for you I do not want you to go. Not now not ever my little fireball."Jamie said and Katherine chuckled. He came to call her that when she shouted at a man who stole bigger kid who stole a toy from a little kid. She then explained why is was wrong and gave that kid another toy and both left happy.

"Good because I do not want to be away from you either." she said and smiled at him. Jamie looked at Katherine's face and stoked her cheek with his finger. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. Jamie kissed her slowly and passionately. Jamie took of her robe and she pushed down on him and entering him while they were still kissing. They both moaned at the contact.

"Katherine.."Jamie panted, he did not get to finish his sentence before her lips were back on his. She moved up and down and one in a while she addend a rocking movement. Jamie's hands were on Katherine's hips helping her move as they kissed. There was no rush, no urgency but the act was full of feelings that they had toward each other. They climbed higher and higher together in ecstasy truly connecting in a higher level then physical

"Gods" Panted Katherine as her head moved back as she moved up and down. Jamie began kissing and nipping on Katherine's jaw and neck. Jamie began to buck his hips upward and hitting that special spot inside of Katherine and she began to slam down on him. Their movement began to get more frenzied and frantic as both of them felt that tingling feeling building in their stomach.

"Come with me my love." Jamie said and Katherine's eyes opened wide and she screamed Jamie's name. It was something that they never felt like before. They were consumed with love. Both of them. Their emotions soared as they climbed down from their high and spread a warm feeling inside of them. Katherine collapse on Jamie and rested her head in the crook of her neck as she was overwhelmed with the feelings that she was feeling. She lifted her head to look Jamie in his eyes. Her own felt with tears.

"I love you Jamie." she said as tears spilled out of her eyes. Jamie looked at her and grabbed her by the neck and kissed her hard pouring all that he felt into that kiss. His chest would almost exploded with feeling toward her.

"I love you too Katherine so much." they held onto each other and they have connected in the most intimate possible. Their souls became one. They have merged into one being and that was a feeling that they will treasure forever.

**WOW! That ending was deep. I had tears in my eyes as I wrote it. I hope that it was not to cheesy but to really wanted to show that they realised that they loved each other and how much they mean to each other. So what were you thought about it. I really want to know. **


	10. Kings Landing

**Chapter 10: Kings Landing**

Cercei was sitting in the throne room watching her son Tommen rule the country. He was so handsome just like Jamie. Out of her children he looked the most like him. He had his bone structure as well as his lips and nose. His hair. Cercei felt prickling in her eyes and she blinked to get chase those tears away. She was not gonna cry for a man who abandoned her. She wrote him week ago pleading with him to come back to come back to her yet he did not even reply. Then her father had the audacity to tell her that Jamie married the little whore and that he was even happy about it and he was in love with her. That hurt more than she thought and for the last couple of days she has been crying herself to sleep. That man will be the death of her one day. She never cried yet because of him she bled tears more and more.

Cercei looked at her son again and his face which had a frown on it. Her father was giving his instruction and he was listening and contracting. The same way that Jamie did. Tommen is going to be a good king. He was compassionate and good and kind. The people will love him. The best part of him is that he is easily manipulated at the age of 15. her father can dictate what to do and how to rule. Tommen looked at the balcony and gave the same small smile that Jamie used to give her. When she fallowed her eyes she saw Margery, that little bitch. Father did not see the threat that they pose to the throne and to their family. That little Tyrell bitch had her son wrapped around her little finger and once she becomes the queen her father will loose the control he has in the throne and she will dictate what to do. Cercei needs to figure out how to get rid of her and her brother. God she had to marry that little cock sucker. She still can bore children so she will have to give him one since Jamie is not here to put a child in her. Both of the Tyrell's brats will say goodbye to other life's soon because she will not let her son be married to that whore and she will not be married to that cock sucker.

"Cercei I need to speak with you." Tywin spoke his voice full of authority. She fallowed him to the small council room and sat down on one of the chairs.

"I have set the date for you to marry Loras. It will happen in two moons time and soon after you will move to Highgarden. You will then have six moths to give him a child. The Tyrell's will annul the marriage if that will not happen." Tywin said and Cercei nearly thrown up. She was so disgusted by that little Knight. She nodded because she knew that he will die before then.

"Jamie is taking good with his wife. He is happy and they are certainly trying for an heir and they seem to enjoy it. I dare say that they are in love." Tywin said. It brought pain to Cercei.

"I will not marry Loras Tyrell." Cercei said.

"Tyrion is dead, Jamie is married and will be the Lord of Caterly Rock and will produce and heir. Sooner or later I will always get what I want and I want you to marry that boy loving knight. You have stated times and times again that you are committed to that family. Now is you time to prove it. " Tywin gave a hard look.

"I don't care about any of that. I will stay in the capitol with my son the King." she said. She will not be separated from another child again. One of her son is dead and her laugher is miles away from her and not a day has gone by that she have not missed her. Tommen is all that she has left.

"When you were nice years old I was called to the Capitol. I decided to take your brother with me not you. You insistent that you will not be left at the Rock under any circumstances and if..." Cercei did not let Tywin finish.

"I am not interested in another one of your stories that you have one because this will not be the time." she said and Tywin still had the same cold look in his eyes like before. Like he was not moved at all. He stood up and poured himself some wine and took a long drink. He they looked at Cercei with a cold smirk on his face.

"Do you think that you will be the first person to be dragged into the Sept to be married against her will." That look send shivers down Cercei's spine but she refused to back down. It was something she inherited from him.

"When you marched into the throne room to tell me we've won the Battle of Blackwater I was sitting there with Tommen I was about to give him Essence of Nightshade. That was how far I was willing to go when I though someone awful had come to take my son away and someone awful is coming to take him away." She said and stood up. Tywin turned away from her but she continued "Jeoffrey is dead, Marcella has been shipped away from my like livestock and now you want to ship me of to Highgarden and steal my boy. MY LAST BOY! Margery will dig her claws into him and so will you and you both be pulling so hard that you will rip him apart. I WILL BURN THIS FAMILY TO THE GROUND BEFORE I LET THAT HAPPEN!" she screamed at her father who stood the stoic and unmoved.

"How will you do that." Tywin asked unimpressed

"I'll tell everybody the truth." Cercei said and although her vice was trembling she was not screaming.

"And what truth will that be." that got Tyrion's attention for the first time. It was her turn to give a cruel smile.

"You do not know do you? You never believed it. How is that possible? What am I saying of course it possible. How someone who is so consumed by the idea of his family have any conception what his family was doing?" Cercei with every sentence got closer to her father and for the first time in her life she saw fear in her fathers eyes. " We were right there in front of you and you did not see us. One look in the last 20 years. One real look at you children and you would have known." she said.

"Know what." Tyrion tried to keep hi vice calm but it broke at the end. Cercei was wearing a big smile in her face as she was saying the last sentence.

"Everything they say is true about Jamie and me." Tyrion shook his head in disbelieve and disgust and turned his head away from her. "your legacy is a lie." she continued

"I do not believe you." he said looking at her. He was no calm, he was not stoic this time. He was scared.

"Yes you do." Cercei had a cruel little smile on her face. Tywin looked at her in disgust and then slapped her hard. Cercei looked at her father in fear and shock. He never raised a hand in her.

"No listen to me you little whore. You will keep this to yourself or I will make your life a leaving hell you hear me. By then marrying Loras will be the least of your worries. Now go get out of my sight, I do not want to look at you. GO!." Tywin said and she listened. For the first time if her life she was scared of her father. She ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She paced the room angry. When she looked in the mirror she had red welt in her cheek. She will not let this slide. She will kill Loras, she will kill Margery and she will kill that little whore that Jamie had married. If she was miserable so will he. He will know no joy until the day that she will be alive. That is a promise.

**OOOO bad bad Cercei. Poor Katherine will have to watch her back from now on. But do not fret she can take of herself. Poor Loras has to marry her. Why can't he find a nice boy and fall in love with him and leave with him somewhere in the countryside. If only Renly was alive. Oh well. Let me just clarify that writing degrading thinks about Loras was hard because I am very invested in gay writes and I would never in real life say any of those things. I just had to write those thing because I wanted to be in Cercei's character. The dialogue between Cercei and Tywin was more or less from the show I do not take any credit for that. So review please and soon another chapter will be posted. **


	11. You lift me up then bring me down

**Chapter 11: You lift me up and then bring me down**

Katherine closed the door behind her as she entered her bed chambers. She had a blank expression on her face and tears fell from her eyes like a waterfall. She had never been so happy in her life. It was a couple of weeks after her parents and Tywin left. She must admit that she did not care for Tywin leaving. It was better for her because she did not feel the pressure to be with child or to feel like she is failing at being a wife and a Lady of the Rock.

The last couple of weeks were hard for her. She had to adjust to being a wife the lady of the rock and to be without her parents. She could not count on their protection anymore. It was hard for her and she missed them terribly. Her heart ached that they were not with her but she had to get used to it. Besides Jamie had been her rock that she needed. He would hold her at night and let her cry and in the mornings he would make her laugh by doing something goofy. She was so grateful for him and she loved him so much. She was so grateful that they made such a good match. She thanked the Gods everyday for him and prayed for a child that she could bring to this world that would be theirs.

Jamie since he told her that he loved her had been very affectionate. He would hold her by the hand when they were walking or just sitting down. He would always kiss her cheek when he was leaving or when she was coming over to her. At night he was the perfect lover. Give her pleasure not just think about him. He was also very verbal on his feelings. When they were making love he would always profess his love for her and how lucky he was that she was in his life. A day had not gone by when he did not tell her "I love you" at least a couple of times and Katherine loved it. She loved the feeling of being loved. She loved the feeling of having her love reciprocated because she loved him beyond compare. Katherine knew that she would never love any man as much as she loves Jamie. Which was what scared her the most. He had the ability to break her like another person. She herself gave him that ability and she was not scared that she did. He was perfect for her.

Katherine got further into her bed chambers and sat down at the foot of the bed overwhelmed by what she had just heard. She still could not believe it. Is it really true? Katherine looked at her hand which was protectively on her stomach and gave out a breathless laugh. She was with child. She just came from the maester and he had confirmed what she hoped was the truth. She was so busy and heartbroken over her parent's departure that she did not see her first moons blood absence. Then however her breasts began to swell and were so sore that she did not want Jamie to touch them to which he was very disappointed because he loved her breast. The last couple of days she woke up and she felt the need to vomit. When she got a whiff of the Sheppard's Pie that she loved she would run and vomit. She could not stand it. What she was eating by bucket full's were strawberries and figs. She could not get enough of them. Meat which she did not particularly care for she craved at night and when last night she woke up Jamie to go to the kitchen and get her some and he joked that she might be pregnant she knew it then. She also realised that her moons blood did not come as the one before then. The Maester confirmed it and wished her good luck. When she got the news she walked in her room in a sort of daze and now she is here in her room. She pinched herself to see if she was not dreaming. She felt the pain and she knew it then that it was real. She could not be happier. Another wave of tears fell from her eyes and Katherine gave out full belly laughter. She could not stop it she was so happy. She covered her face with her hands and laughed and cried at the same time. Maybe this pregnancy was driving her mad.

It took several minutes until Katherine was able to calm down. She stood up from the bed and stood in front of the mirror that they had in their room. She began touching her stomach affectingly and a smile entered her face. The love she felt for her unborn child was something she never felt before. It was very different from the love she had for Jamie. She could not describe it but she knew she would protect her children with her life if it needed.

Tears were still falling from her eyes and she could not stop looking at her stomach. Soon it would grow and so will the child inside her.

"I love you so much already my little one." she said and looked at her stomach. The doors of the bed chamber opened and Jamie got in.

"I heard from the staff that you were here. I was doing some paper work when i had the need to see my wife. Katherine... what is wrong my love?" Jamie had just seen Katherine with a tear stricken face and was worried. He hurried toward her and grabbed her face and looked at her.

"Nothing is wrong Jamie. It is perfect actually." Katherine said and Jamie looked at her confused. Katherine took his hands which were on his face and put them on her stomach smiling at him. Jamie was confused at first and then recognition entered his face. A big smile, a real smile not a smirk entered his face and his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my love." Jamie said breathlessly. He kissed her softly then fell to the ground and kissed her stomach. "My little Lion Father cannot wait for you to get here and be in my arms." he said and he could not stop himself and began to cry. It was something that he was not able to feel before. Yes he had three children before but no matter how much he wanted he could not love them. Even if he was their father he will not raise them and no one will know that they are his and that was what hurt him the most. He could not love his children like a father. This child was different. He was married to the woman who was carrying him and people will know that he is the father. This feeling was so lifting that he felt like he could do anything. He stood up and looked at Katherine with a serious look on his face.

"I love you Katherine so much, never forget that. Thank you for the child that you are carrying. I love it already." They began kissing and tearing clothes off each other. They made love passionately but very slow and very tender. Jamie was very touchy with Katherine's stomach. He would kiss it and touch it and whisper things into it. Katherine heart soared with love.

They made love many times that day and into the hours of the evening when they got hungry and Jamie called Ira and told him to bring some food in their room. They ate their dinner their room and lay back down in bed. Katherine was in Jamie's arms and he was caressing up and down her spine and she purred like a cat. Jamie was very quiet and had a frown on his face and he knew that he was thinking very hard about something.

"What is going through your mind my love?" She asked as she kissed his chin. He looked at her and offered her a small smile.

"About our future. Having the castle filled with children. Hearing their laughter. Teaching them how to ride a horse, how to use sword. Watch them grow up while we grow old. I never wanted those things before you because I could not. I was the Kingsguard sworn never to take a wife and father children. Now that I am able to have that I cannot wait and it brings me happiness." Jamie looked at Katherine and kissed her nose to which she giggled. Jamie loved that sound.

"I know Jamie, it feels so surreal. I am carrying life inside me that we both made and that is the most precious miracle in the world. How can you love someone so much and never met them before? It is amazing." Katherine said looking into space.

"I once heard that a mother's love is the strongest bond that ever was. Nothing can beat that, not even a father's love. How do i know that I will not screw it up?"Jamie asked

"I know you will not screw up Jamie just because you are asking me this question. You are worried about this child and you love it and you want the best for our little miracle and that is why i know that you will be a great father." Jamie smiled and kissed Katherine.

"Let's go to sleep your eyes are barely staying opened." Jamie said with a smirked.

"Who's fault is that my dearest husband?" Katherine said with a lazy smile.

"I take pride in this." Katherine laid down on her stomach and Jamie kissed her bare freckly shoulder and turned around and fell asleep.

When he woke up he was alone in the bed. Katherine was sitting at the desk reading a letter probably what she wrote to her mother. She was wearing a robe and he hated that piece of fabric. He was about to smile and call to her when he saw how rigid her body was. He quickly got of the bed and went up to her.

"What is wrong my love?" He said and touched her shoulder. She jumped when she touched her

"Do not touch me." She said with so much venom in her voice that it made Jamie stand back with a hurt expression on his face.

"Katherine?" he asked confused. Katherine stood up. He face was contorted in anger and she had angry tears in her eyes.

"You are my wife and I am your husband. We should not have about anything between us. Remember what you said to me. I asked you if the rumours were true and even after that statement you lied to me. HERE!" she threw a latter at him that he did not read from Cercei. He read it.

_My dearest brother, my dearest lover_

_Father is making me marry Loras. I do not want to marry him. I do not want him inside of me. Please come back to me. I need you here beside me. I will not make it without you. Tommen and i need you here. Please come back Jamie. I love you. I need you_.

"Katherine i am so sorry. I never meant for you to find out." He said pathetically.

"Oh and i was supposed to be grateful for that. That even when i asked you the truth you lied to me. That i am fool of the court because i do not know that my dearest husband fucked his own sister." She was pacing the room. She was shaking from the anger.

"Katherine please sit down. This is not good for the babe." He pleaded with his wife. She looked at him her eyes filled with tears and hatred.

"Are her children yours?" She asked her voice was calm.

"Yes they are mine. All three of them." Jamie sat down at the foot of the bed and put his face in his hands. He could not stop the angry tears. He should have told her before. He messed it all up like always. He messed up the only good thing in his life.

"Did you love them? All four of them?" She was sitting at the chair. She was deafened.

"I loved Cercei since i was young and when i heard that she was going to become the Queen was the day i have joined the Kingsguard to be near her. At first she was in love with Robert but he was in love with someone else. When her first born died after that she came to me. We were very sly and for almost 15 years we were able to hide our relationship. Then two of the Kings Hands found out and that cost them their life and what caused the whole war. I love Joeffrey Marcella and Tommen but never like a father because i was not allowed but i did love them. Then you came to my life and i understood what love really means. That love does not mean that i have to sacrifice everything i am to be with that person. Katherine i love you so much. Do not leave me. Please." Jamie begged Katherine. She looked at him with empty and cold eyes.

"You know what hurts the most is that you lied to me when i asked you for the truth. Not the content of the lie but that you lied. You do not love me Jamie. You do not know the definition of love." Katherine said, stood up and dressed and then she left the room. Jamie was left alone in the room and so much anger rushed threw him that he began to throw thing around the room. He cursed Cercei always getting her way. She never wanted him to marry and then she wanted to break them apart. He just felt him and now she did it. Jamie was back in the darkness that he was before. He needs to make things right with Katherine or it will be the end of him.

**OOOOHHH! Poor Jamie but he really deserved it. Lying to the person he loves. Although everybody understood he still should have not done that. I can feel his pain and Katherine's. That poor girl. What will she do now that they have a child(ren) on the way? See what i did there. So any suggestions on how might the next few weeks pass by. Should Katherine forgive Jamie his indiscretion or make him pay a little bit more for it. Any suggestions are welcome. **

**OMG she is pregnant that is so cool. Please Please Please send me suggestions about baby names. I am stuck here please.**

**A/N By the way my laptop broke and now i have to use my old computer but since it is in my mother's room i will not be able to use it as often as i could my laptop. So i don't know how long you will have to wait for an update. I will try and update at least once a week. I apologize for this and i hope that you will continue to read my story. Please review. They make me want to post another chapter earlier and you do want to know what happens next don't cha. Okay enough from me until next time**


End file.
